Jealous Much
by Fiction.Lover.Loves.Fiction
Summary: The new girl is flirting with Paige, and Emily gets jealous. She wants to reming Paige who Paige really belongs to.
1. Flecks Of Grey

**Disclaimer: Pretty Little Liars, unfortunately, is not mine. And the idea came from an unknown source, thank you unknown source!**

**Rating: M for lemons**

Emily's POV

"Hey there Paige," I said, setting down my tray and wrapping my arms around her, kissing her neck. When I looked up Spencer and Aria were giving me strange looks, but Hanna gave me wink. I rolled my eyes and sat down. A few minutes later, I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up to see a new girl staring at me, or rather, at Paige. She saw me looking at her and she quickly turned her gaze.

After school, Paige and I went to The Brew. We got some coffee and sat down. The door opened and I looked up to see the new girl come in. She walked to the counter ordered and then saw Paige and me. She grabbed her cup from the server and walked over to where we were sitting. "Hi, my name is Ruby. I'm new here," she said. We introduced ourselves, and she stood there awkwardly for a moment before Paige motioned for her to sit down.

I glared at Paige, but she didn't see. Ruby sat and sipped her drink. "So, Paige… I like your shirt." Paige blushed and looked down at her shirt, smoothing it out, "Thanks," Paige said. I looked at her; did she not get what was happening? That girl, Ruby, was totally hitting on her! "It really compliments your eyes," she continued. Well, I had to agree there. The color of the shirt brought out the grey flecks in her eyes.

I pulled my phone out and pretended to look at the screen. "Oh my gosh, Paige! We are late to meet Hanna! Come on we need to go." I said, standing up and smiling apologetically at Ruby. I pulled Paige up and we left. We climbed in my car and Paige looked at me, questioning me. "Since when are we meeting Hanna?" she asked and I ignored her, turning on the car and pulling out onto the street.

I pulled into her driveway and angrily unbuckled my seat belt, flinging it aside and reaching for my door. Paige stopped my hand, and pulled me back towards her. "Em," she said, "Calm down. What is happening?" I couldn't take it anymore. I crashed my lips into hers, tasting her lip-gloss. I cupped her cheek with my hands, pulling her closer to me.

I climbed across the car's divider and straddled her lap. Her hands found my waist and she pulled me closer, her tongue entering my mouth. But I was not about to let her take control. I climbed off of her and back into my seat. She reached for me, her eyes still closed, and her breathing heavy. I laughed and she opened her eyes, pouting. I opened my door and slid out.

I walked up to her house and opened the door, holding it for Paige. She walked in the house and I turned around to find her hands on her hips. "That was mean, getting me all worked up for nothing," she said. "Well maybe if you would stop flirting with other girls, I wouldn't tease you as much," I replied and she looked at me, perplexed.

Suddenly, her eyes opened wide and she said, "Oh my god. Ruby was hitting on me? I'm so sorry Emily. I had no ide-" She was cut off when I crushed my lips into hers once again. She took a step back, surprised, but quickly reciprocated the kiss. I turned us around and pushed her up against the wall, my leg going in between hers.


	2. Teasing

Emily's POV

I pushed roughly against the door and forced my leg between hers. She gasped when her back hit the door and I quickly took the opportunity to push my tongue into her mouth once again. Her hips rocked into mine and I smiled into the kiss, pressing my leg up into her. She moaned at the touch and pulled her head away from the kiss, exposing her neck. I leaned down and kissed the exposed flesh, sucking on her pulse point.

Her hands found my hair and I smiled into her neck. She gasped again as her hips rocked into me faster. I pressed my leg up into her harder and she moaned. Suddenly, I pulled away and stepped back. Her eyes opened and she looked at me. Her eyes were dark from lust and she reached out for me. I playfully slapped away her arm and turned around, heading toward the stairs. I got halfway up the stairs before turning around to see Paige still standing with her back pressed up against the door.

I laughed and beckoned for her to follow me before turning and running up the stairs. I opened her door and lay on the bed, waiting for her. I ran my fingers along her soft bedspread when I heard a breathy, "Oh my god. You are so sexy." and she pounced on me. Our lips brushed and she smiled, wrapping her legs around my waist. I flipped us over so that I was on top, "Not today Paige," I growled and leaned down, kissing her again.

Her legs fell from my waist as the kiss deepened. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she granted me access, opening her mouth. Our tongues battled and my leg found its way between her thighs again. She rocked her hips upwards, but I moved my hands down and pressed them back against the bed. She groaned and I laughed, my hands traveling back up her sides and under her shirt.

Her breath hitched as my fingers trailed over her abs and up towards her breasts. I pulled her shirt up with my hands and I tugged it up. I sat up, pulling her with me and tugging her shirt off of her muscular figure. I pushed her back down, admiring her and taking everything in. I leaned back down and kissed her softly. My hands ran up her body to her breasts again. I squeezed them through the black, lacy fabric and she moaned into my mouth.

"Em. I need you. Now. Please." she moaned into my mouth. I knew she needed me, but I wanted to tease her for just a little longer. She deserved it, after all, for not knowing Ruby was flirting. I was going to draw out this moment as long as I could.

**A/N: Once again, thank you to the anonymous person who gave me the idea. I will update with another two chapters on this tomorrow, then I will create a Brittana fic. And hopefully after that I will do a longer story. Keep the reviews coming!**


	3. Sexy

Emily's POV

I continued kneading her breasts, running my thumbs over her hardened nipples through the fabric. She moaned into my mouth and rolled her hips up into me. The friction caused me to let out my own moan and I ground my hips down into her thigh. She gasped and pulled my hips down into her leg. Suddenly, she moved her hands up, taking my shirt with them. I knocked her hands down and pulled back. "Ah ah ah Paige. No touching," I said.

She whimpered as I gave in and sighed. I reached down and slowly tugged my shirt up. I pulled it off and Paige's gaze roamed from my toned stomach up to my chest. She licked her lips and her hands reached for my jeans. She stopped when she saw me shake my head. "Emily. Please," she said, breathily. I leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss, pulling back before it could deepen again.

She groaned and her head it the pillow beneath her. I climbed down to the edge of the bed and kneeled down. I grabbed her ankles and pulled her down. She gasped and I reached up. I ran my fingers under the waistband of her pants and smiled up at her. She sat up and leaned down to kiss me. I pulled away and jerked her sweats down to the floor.

I ran my hands up her milky thighs and her breath hitched when I pushed her back onto the bed forcefully. I climbed on top of her as she shuffled backward to the head of the bed, so that I was straddling her. I leaned down again and slowly, softly kissed her. Our lips moved together and I pushed my tongue inside her mouth. Our teeth hit as I pushed into her harder. She pulled me down into her again and groped my breasts.

I propped myself up on my elbow and used my other hand to glide it down her muscular stomach to her panties. She moaned when I ripped them off of her, throwing them to the side. Her eyes flickered closed as I ran my finger through her soaked folds. She ran her fingers through my hair as I leaned down to kiss her neck. I circled her clit slowly a few times and she moaned.

I bit her pulse point, simultaneously entering her with a finger. She threw her head back and tangled her fingers in my hair. I pushed in and out of her a few more times before building up a rhythm. Her hips met my thrusts as I pushed into her harder. She gasped and called out my name, her thighs clenching around me. I stopped and she looked at me, panting.

"Emily… what… why?" she asked, looking hurt. I chuckled and leaned down for another kiss. "Oh, Paige. I told you. You need to be punished. No more flirting. You are all mine," I said, smirking at her open-mouthed expression. "Oh my god, you really are sexy. And such a tease," she said. I playfully slapped her stomach and she giggled, "Oh, come on!" I smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her again, pulling back and biting my lip.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. (Not really ;P) The next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. No Means No

Emily's POV

"Okay Paige, here's the deal. You can come… if, and only if, you don't move," I said. Paige groaned, but gave up, "Fine," she mumbled. I slowly made my way down the bed and between her legs. I grabbed her hips and pushed them down onto the bed. I slowly inched my face closer until it was almost touching her wet heat. I kissed the inside of her thighs and she started to lift her hips off the bed, begging to be touched. I pushed them back down. "No moving, Paige," I said, humming against her sex.

I ran my tongue through her folds and she shivered slightly, taking great effort not to move. I took her clit in my mouth and sucked on it, flicking my tongue over it. She moaned and I looked up to find her hands underneath her back, so she wouldn't move them. I sucked on her clit harder and brought a hand up to her chest. I massaged her breasts and licked down her heat until my tongue was at her entrance.

I slipped my tongue inside of her and she moaned, her walls tightening. I curled my tongue upward as I thrust inside of her, hitting her g-spot. She thrusted her hips up into my face and I jumped away quickly, shaking my head. "I told you Paige. No moving. No means no." I started to gather my clothes, but I saw the look on her face. "Fine," I said, " you get one more chance." She looked at me and said, "Jeez Em. Jealous much?"

I climbed back on top of her and kissed her roughly, her head hitting the wall behind her. I moved down her muscular body again, immediately sticking my tongue back into her. I thrusted in and out of her a few times. Her body was quivering and I could tell that she was getting close and trying hard not to move. Her legs were twitching and her head was back against the wall.

I pulled back just as she was about to fall over the edge and her eyes slowly opened, "Emily. Please." she groaned. I laughed and shook my head at her, "Oh Paige, I told you I would give you another chance, I didn't say I would let you cum immediately." I waited for her to back off from the edge a little bit before returning to my position. I licked her sex a few times before wrapping my lips around her clit and sucking again.

I reached my hand up and thrusted into her with two fingers. She gasped and I pushed in harder, curling my fingers inside of her, hitting her sweet spot every time. I continued sucking on her clit a few more time before she screamed my name, her hips finally giving in and lifting off the bed. I thrust my fingers in and out of her a few more times before pulling them out and licking up all her juices.

I crawled up the bed to where she was still panting, her chest rising and falling rapidly. I kissed her and she moaned, tasting herself. I laughed and jumped off the bed, throwing on an old t-shirt and grabbing another for Paige, along with some panties. I put the t-shirt and panties on her before lying down next to her and putting my head on her chest. She played with my hair and I smiled, sleepily. "That was amazing," she whispered as I fell asleep on top of her.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? My next fic is definitely going to be Brittana. I'll have the first chapter up in the next few days, hopefully tomorrow.**


End file.
